


Always

by betterrecieved



Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:51:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://spartacus2010.livejournal.com/432545.html#t2613409">Kink meme </a> fill.  PWP threesome.  Unbeta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Nasir goes back and forth between their cocks, licking and stroking, reveling in the contrast: Agron’s cock is light-colored, thick and long, a battering ram of a cock, where Castus is thick too but graceful, dark and veined, curved up and slightly to the left.

They both drip the same thin, salty fluid, although there is a subtle difference - Nasir would know Agron’s taste anywhere.

“Fuck the gods,” mutters Castus. Nasir looks up at Agron through his lashes and Agron smiles.

“Lie upon your back for me, Nasir. I desire to watch him fuck you,” says Agron.

“Fuck, Nasir,” Castus marvels. But Nasir discovers that despite Castus’ eagerness in pursuing him, he doesn’t seem to rush once he is assured of getting what he covets.

Castus moves to kneel between Nasir’s legs, sucking wetly on the head of his cock, hands reaching up to stroke and gently pinch his nipples.

He’s everywhere at once, and Nasir moans, clutching at Agron’s hand when he feels unfamiliar oiled fingers pressing against his entrance. Agron gives him a questioning look. Nasir nods, squeezing Agron’s hand.

“Nasir, you feel…” Castus leans over Nasir’s body for a kiss. His lips are soft and pillowy and he is so talented at kissing that along with their cocks aligned and rubbing together, Nasir feels dizzy.

Agron kneels by Nasir’s shoulder, watching Castus.

Castus begins to move away, and Nasir arches up into his body, whimpering.

“I must fuck you now,” Castus says, panting, dropping a soft kiss on his lips. “You burn so hotly, I must feel your heat around my cock.” He kneels between Nasir’s legs, and Nasir whines when he feels blunt cock-head pressing against his entrance.

He turns to find Agron, because Agron is his anchor, always, and finds his man slowly fisting his cock, staring at Castus slowly pressing into him.

Nasir’s holds onto Castus’ shoulder with the hand that isn’t gripping Agron’s, keening as Castus breaches him. Castus presses balls-deep into his body, and Nasir’s legs fall open wider.

“Nasir.” Castus grinds into him hard, the curve of his cock finding Nasir’s prostate.

“Castus!” Nasir screams, only to find his open mouth filled with Agron’s tongue. Suddenly his world is reversed; those can only be Agron’s big hands holding his waist, flipping him over onto his knees.

The fullness inside him is gone only for a moment, and then Castus is reentering him from behind and Agron is refilling his mouth, this time with his cock.

The new angle has Nasir rocking back and forth, greedy for both cocks. He feels open and taken and used and loved and he never wants it to end, but too soon Castus’ movements become wild, and he is slamming Nasir forward onto Agron’s shaft, making him gag until he becomes accustomed to the new rhythm.

Then Castus gives a thrust so hard that Nasir sees stars before his eyes and warmth flooding his passage.

Agron pulls his cock from Nasir’s mouth and disappears, and before Nasir can wonder where he’s going, he’s refilled and wailing.

Now Castus is kissing him as his body is rocked back and forth. “Agron!” Nasir screams into Castus’ mouth.

“Mine!” pants Agron,”Say you are mine!”

“I am yours! I am yours, Agron! Agron!” And just to know that this is so, no matter what - Nasir shrieks out his orgasm into Castus’ waiting palm. When Castus begins to lick his hand, Nasir’s knees and elbows give out under him.

He ends up pressed to Agron’s side, murmuring his name, reaching one hand behind him to blindly stroke Castus’ hip. He feels Castus’s hard, spare body moving to lie close behind him, feels the fluids leaking down between his legs.

Nasir kisses Agron’s chest. Behind him Castus is already snoring. “I am still yours?” he asks.

“Always.” Agron rumbles.


End file.
